High-power device dies usually need effective heat dissipation paths. As electronic products are continuously miniaturized, heat dissipation of the packaged device die(s) has become an important issue for packaging technology. In addition, for multi-die packages, the arrangement of the dies and the corresponding connecting elements has impacts on the reliability of the packaged products.